


The Timeline of Us

by Jubilee44



Series: PhilTheo One Shots [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Multi, Polyamory, usual shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Philip Hamilton is devastated because his pretty, curly haired classmate won't talk to him. Alexander, Eliza, and John have no choice but to sit back and watch him get through falling in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is Philip's POV, second chapter is Theo's. Both are in the same time span

            The first day of Kindergarten was pure torture for Philip Hamilton. The second he got off the school bus, he started to cry.

            “Philip?” Eliza was waiting for her son at the bus stop. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” She knelt down to hug him close.

            “I don’t like school!” He sobbed and clung to her.

            “Why not, baby?” Eliza picked him up to start walking back home.

            “Because of Theo Burr!”

            “Oh no…” Eliza’s stomach dropped. She knew that last name well. It was like saying He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named to her husband. “Let’s talk more when we get home.”

 

            “Burr!” Alexander was furious when he came home and heard the news. “What did she do? Tell daddy what she did.” He knelt down in front of his son.

            “Alexander, don’t coach him.” John sighed and went to pick up their youngest son, Alex Jr. They had been trying for another child and finally this one had come out related to John. He was so thrilled that he gave into naming his son after his husband.

            “I’m trying to find out what Aaron’s horrible daughter did to my perfect son!” Alexander snapped.

            “She’s not horrible, she’s just a little girl.” Eliza held Angie on her hip.

            “Shush, yes she is. Now, Philip, tell daddy what happened.”

            The little boy sniffled and wiped his eyes. “She’s really pretty and won’t talk to me.”

            Alexander went silent and John started to laugh. “He has a crush!” He exclaimed.

            “Oh sweetie.” Eliza smiled. “I’m sure she’s just shy. Why don’t you go and talk to her first?”

            “What if she thinks I’m not as pretty?” Philip sniffled.

            Alexander sighed. “You’re beautiful, son, don’t let anyone else tell you anything else.”

 

            Philip ran home from school after Valentine’s Day of his fourth grade year. “Mom!” He yelled, “Mom!” He burst into the house holding a construction paper heart. “Theo gave me a Valentines!”

            Eliza was trying to get three-year-old, James, to eat. “Let me see!” She reached over to look at the Valentines. She read the slanted handwriting, which was perfect for a nine-year-old “Oh isn’t that sweet? Why don’t you put it on the refrigerator?”

            “No, I want to keep it in my room.” Philip grabbed it from her and clutched it close to his chest.

            “Alright.” Eliza chuckled. “Go ahead and pin it to your bulletin board then. Philip nodded in agreement and dashed upstairs with Angie at his heels. Eliza reached for her phone and texted John and Alexander.

           

La-La-Liza: Our son got a Valentines from Theo.

Legacy Brat: Goddammit, I can’t break those two up

Lover Laurens: They’re best friends, it’s sweet

Legacy Brat: It’s sickening.

La-La-Liza: Your love letter to John for his birthday was sickening

Legacy Brat: Hey, that was from the heart

Lover Laurens: And plagiarized from a few Shakespeare lines

Legacy Brat: Oh fuck you both

 

            Once Philip hit puberty, the love for Theo Burr skyrocketed to extreme puppy love. He was thirteen when Theo kissed him. It was because of a Truth or Dare game at Philip’s first coed party. Theo closed her eyes tightly and smushed her lips against his for a quick second. But to Philip it was the best moment of his life. His face turned bright red and he couldn’t stop grinning the entire way back to his house.

            “You look like you had fun.” John commented from the passenger side.

            “Yeah…it was cool.” Philip answered in a dazed voice.

            “Was Theo there?” Eliza glanced in the rearview mirror. Her son had been talking nonstop about how much he hoped his crush would.

            “Yeah...”

            John and Eliza looked over at each other and nodded. They knew.

 

            When Philip reached his senior year of high school, his heart was smashed into tiny pieces. Georges de La Fayette, one of his best friends, had ruined everything. Philip had an elaborate plan to ask his longtime crush to the prom. They were the best of friends and flirted nonstop but neither had worked up the courage to ask the other out. Now Philip was ready. He had a poem written, edited, rewritten, and reviewed by his parents, sister, and English teacher. He bought two- dozen roses, Theo’s favorite candy, peanut butter cups, and a big sign with the word ‘prom’.

            But the day before the big proposal, Georges stepped into English class, and asked Theo right in front of Philip. She had looked over at her best friend, but Philip didn’t say anything. He was too shocked to. She nodded to Georges.

            When Philip walked in through the door, Eliza and John were trying out a new meditation app. They heard the door slam as Philip trudged in. The teenager dropped his backpack carelessly on the floor and flopped face first onto the rug in front of his parents.

            “Bad day?” John asked gently.

            “I hate everything in this world. Everything sucks. I wish I was never born.” Philip said through the rug fibers.

            Eliza muted the soothing voice coming out of her phone. “What happened, love?” She asked gently.

            “Georges asked Theo to prom and she said yes.” When Philip said it out loud he was an inch away from bursting out in tears. Everything was supposed to be perfect. He would ask her, they’d go to prom, they’d dance, he’d tell her how he felt and then…he didn’t want to think about it.

            “Oh Philip.” Eliza stroked his curls. “It’s not the end of the world, you can still hang out with her at the dance.”

            “It is the end of the world!” Philip protested. “She’s never going to know how I feel.”

            “You can still tell her.” John suggested. “Just because she said yes to Georges doesn’t mean that she doesn’t like you.”

            “Mmph.”

            Alexander walked in the room and was puzzled to see Philip sprawled out on the floor. “What happened, son?”

            “Theo broke my heart.” Philip answered.

            “That’s the Burr way.” Alexander shrugged.

            “Alex!” John and Eliza hissed at him.

            He groaned. “I mean…I’m sure she still likes you, high school’s just tough.” Alexander tried to be sympathetic.

            “High school is hell.”

            “It sure is, bud, it sure is.”

 

 

            Philip kissed Theodosia in the rain when he turned twenty-one. It had been years since they had been good friends. They had grown apart after senior year when Philip went to Columbia and Theo went to Princeton. They ran into each other during Thanksgiving break. It was pouring and they had both taken refuge under an awning.

            Philip glanced over and nearly fell off his feet when he saw his old friend. She was just as beautiful as ever. She looked more professional though, must have had something to do with her law classes. She looked over when she noticed him staring.

            “Philip?”

            “Hey…Theo.” He smiled. “It’s been awhile.”

            “You got taller.” She giggled and hugged him. “How’ve you been?”

            “Alright, and you?” Philip realized how much he missed her when they embraced. Years of knowing each other couldn’t fade away that fast.

            “Pretty good.” Theo tucked a wet lock of hair behind her ear. “Are you busy?” She asked suddenly.

            “Right now? No, I was just going to get a coffee. Would you like to come along? We can catch up.”

            “That sounds perfect.” Theo nodded. “I guess we’ll have to run.” She looked up at the dark clouds.

            “There’s a place not too far.” Philip said and started walking.

            “Wait…” Theo grabbed his hand.

            In that moment Philip didn’t care that the cold rain was drenching them. She caught his eye and he couldn’t look away. He wrapped his hand around her and pulled her close. She pressed a hand behind his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. It was everything Philip ever hoped for, from the moment he saw her all those years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

            Aaron smiled when he saw his daughter run out of the school. He picked her up when she jumped up. “How was your first day, princess?” He asked.

            “Good, we did lots of things.” Theo answered and clung onto him like a monkey.

            Aaron started walking to the Burr’s home, which was only a few blocks away. “Are your classmates nice? Did you make any friends?” He asked. He knew how shy Theo could get around her peers.

            “I guess so. There was this kid with really curly hair who helped me with a puzzle,” Theo answered.

            “Oh yeah? What’s his name?”

            “We didn’t talk. But the teacher called him Philip.”

            Aaron smiled. “That’s good.” He couldn’t help thinking about how familiar the name sounded. He pushed it aside as they got home.

            Theodosia went to the door when she heard her daughter and husband walk in. “How was your day?” She asked Theo when she bounded into the apartment.

            “Good!” Theo hugged her mother’s leg.

            “She made a friend,” Aaron added so Theodosia knew their daughter was opening up.

            “His name is Philip!” Theo beamed up at her.

            “Oh the little Hamilton boy?” Theodosia remembered.

            “What?” Aaron froze up. That’s why the name sounded familiar. His assistant had said Hamilton’s son would be going to the same prestigious kindergarten.

            Theodosia gave her husband a stern look. “Don’t…you…dare,” She hissed. She didn’t want Aaron ruining the one friendship their daughter had made.

            Aaron bit his tongue. “Fine,” He grumbled. “I’ll just pretend that it’s okay.” He muttered so his daughter wouldn’t hear.

 

            Theo was anxiously scribbling away at the kitchen table. She had an array of paper and colored pencils around her.

            “Theo, it’s getting late.” Theodosia reminded her daughter.

            “I’m almost done mom,” She replied.

            “What are you making?” Theodosia walked over and peered over her shoulder.

            “A valentines,” Theo answered but was quick to cover the paper heart up.

            Theodosia grinned. “And who’s it for?” She questioned further. She knew it had to be for Philip Hamilton. The shy nine-year-old had a big crush on the cute boy in her class.

            “None of your business!” Theo cried and wouldn’t move her hands.

            “Alright, alright!” Her mother chuckled. “Finish up and get ready for bed.” She kissed the top of her daughter’s head.

 

            The next day Theo came home from school in a flurry of embarrassment and glee. She had given her valentines to Philip and he had smiled at her. She accidentally tripped on the way into her home but just picked herself up and giggled. Aaron and Theodosia watched as their daughter raced up to her room with a big goofy smile.

            “I don’t want that boy breaking her heart.” Aaron mumbled.

            “They’re young, it’s nothing serious.” Theodosia said softly. “Just let them be.”

 

            Theo and her best friend got in the backseat of Aarons’ car. They had come back from the coed birthday party, and her father was given the unfortunate task of driving the giggly girls home.

            “How was the party, girls?” Aaron glanced in the rearview mirror.

            “Really fun!” Annie, Theo’s friend, said energetically.

            “Did you both behave?” Aaron asked. He had protested the idea of his thirteen-year-old daughter going to a party with boys.

            “I did.” Annie looked pointedly at Theo.

            “Theodosia?”

            “Yes, dad,” She answered and elbowed her friend.

            “Alright, good.”

            Annie poked Theo who swatted her away. Aaron listened to their hushed conversation and nearly swerved on the road when he heard Philip Hamilton’s name pop up. After dropping Annie off and getting Theo to bed, Aaron rushed to his wife.

            It was nearing on ten, and Theodosia was asleep. That didn’t bother Aaron though. He shook her awake.

            “What? Aaron, what’s wrong?” Theodosia mumbled sleepily.

            “I believe something happened between our daughter and the Hamilton boy.” Aaron said in a panicked voice. Everything was _not_ okay in his eyes.

            “They probably kissed or something. It’s not a big deal, Aaron.” His wife replied and almost gave him a heart attack.

            “Kissed?”

            “Oh please, they’re teenagers now, you’re foolish to think they don’t like each other.”

            “He put his hands on her?” Aaron was aghast.

            “Aaron, hush and go to bed.” Theodosia turned over on her side.

            “But…”

            “Hush!”

 

 

            Theo came home in tears one day of her senior year. She had just turned seventeen and Aaron was sure every time one of her friends said something wrong, the world ended. He could hardly keep up with his daughter’s stories of who was going out with whom, which of her friends were fighting, and what Philip Hamilton did in English class.

            Aaron was working out of his office and Theodosia was as well. So when they heard their daughter sobbing, they both got up to go to her aid.

            They found her on the couch curled up in a ball. She was covering her face with her sweater and her curls.

            “Theo, what’s wrong?” Her mother sat on the end of the couch and rubbed her back. “Did something happen at school?”

            “It’s Philip,” Theo cried.

            Aaron was about to leave the room and get his shotgun when she said something else.

            “I broke his heart and it’s all stupid Georges de La Fayette’s fault!”

            Theodosia and Aaron exchanged a confused look. “What do you mean, darling?” She asked for clarification.

            “I thought Philip was going to ask me to prom but he hasn’t. So Georges asked me today and I said yes.” Theo hiccupped. “I don’t want to go with him, I wanted to go with Philip. But it’s obvious he wasn’t going to ask me if he knew his friend was going to ask me.”

            “How do you know he knew?” Theodosia asked soothingly.

            “He just did. Now Philip must think I don’t like him.” Theo burst out into a new wave of tears.

            “Just record one of our dinner talks then he’ll see,” Aaron said sarcastically. He did _not_ want his daughter going with Hamilton or Lafayette’s son.

            His wife glared at him and went back to comforting their daughter. “Well you can still spend time with Philip at the dance,” She said softly.

            “He’s going to hate me.”

            “Then he’s the stupid one, Theo, because you’re kind and very intelligent.” Aaron assured his daughter. “And we all know that you’re going to look beautiful on prom night.”

            Theodosia smiled. “That’s better.” She mouthed at him. Aaron just sighed and smiled back.

 

            Theo Burr missed her best friend. She hadn’t seen him in years after they ended up going to different colleges. She would go on Philip Hamilton’s Facebook page but never got the courage to send him a message. He sent her a birthday message one year and she cried for hours afterward.

            Theo looked up at the sky and cursed her self for not checking the weather before she left for a walk. She hid under an awning next to someone else. She felt like the person was staring at her and she looked over to give them a piece of her mind. She hated creepy guys. But she stopped when she saw it was her old friend. “Philip?”

            He had grown, let his hair grow out too, and he was as handsome as ever. Just seeing him made her heart skip a beat.

            “Hey, Theo.” His smile lit up the rainy day. “It’s been awhile.”

            “You got taller.” Theo couldn’t help but laugh and automatically went to hug him. “How’ve you been?”

            “Alright and you?”

            “Pretty good.” Theo got butterflies in her stomach when he hugged her back. “Are you busy?”

            “Right now? No, I was just going to get a coffee. Would you like to come along? We can catch up.” He still had that perfect playful glint in his eyes.

            “That sounds perfect.” Theo was getting a little breathless. Who could’ve known her day would work out so well. “I guess we’ll have to run.” She joked.

            “There’s a place not too far.”

            Wait. Rom-com moment. Theo grabbed him by the hand “Wait…” She echoed her thoughts.

            Philip didn’t pull away. Instead, he drew her closer and leaned down to kiss her. Theo swore she could hear the fireworks. She never imagined it would work out for the better but she was so glad it did.


End file.
